Que triste es la vida
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de James y Lily, es de cuando ellos son grandes, y son los ultimos recuerdos de ellos, hasta ke algo suceda, solo lean porfavor, y me dejan un reviewcito ^^


Bueno, me siento muy feliz, de seguir con mi cuarta historia, agradecer todos sus reviews, tanto positivos, como negativos, así que para que no me digan que no separo las conversaciones, esta vez las separare bien separadas, vale???, Pero no antes sin agradecer, a mi grupo de amigas, Ale, Tefa, Nathy y Gi, que sin ellas, jamás hubieran existido mi mundo de merodeadora, tambien, dar las gracias al amor, que a sido mi luz y mi musa de inspiración, en este ultimo tiempo. Así, que muchas gracias a todos, Atte. Belle  
  
Todos, tenemos sueños, todos tenemos dudas, todas tenemos un presentimiento, y un, que hubiera sucedido si........?, Y en eso se basa este ultimo fic, James, se transforma en un papá soltero, por favor no sean muy duros / as, con todo esto.  
  
Que difícil es la vida  
  
James Potter, joven muchacho, de 23 años de edad, se estaba alistando para su boda, y su fiel mejor amigo, lo ayudaba y le daba estúpidos consejos.  
  
Te digo, que ya no vayas al Quidditch, si no es con ella, eso a las mujeres les agrada, salir en familia, nunca llegues tarde, te hacen el escándalo- decía Sirius, más nervioso que James  
  
Y tu como sabes eso????- dijo James  
  
Yo-dijo Sirius- es que digamos que Belle es así  
  
Belle???- dijo James, muerto de la risa- no lo puedo creer, Sirius 'yo mando en la casa' Black, es mandado por una mujer????  
  
NO!!!- dijo Sirius, cuando descubrieron su pequeño secreto- no, Belle, y yo ponemos las reglas, y ella, que es muy parecida a Lily, le gustan esas cosas- dijo Sirius todo nervioso- y ya tienes que salir  
  
Estoy muy nervioso, que pasa si no acepta????- dijo James  
  
Búscate otra novia- dijo Sirius, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo  
  
Pero nadie se compara con mi Lil- dijo James  
  
Ya habían pasado casi un año desde la boda, todo salió bien, y Lily, tenia una sorpresa, para James en la navidad  
  
Cariño, has visto los adornos rojos???- decía Lily  
  
No, solo encontré los dorados- contesto James  
  
Creo que tendremos que comprar- dijo Lily  
  
Pero, por que no los haces tu, no eras tan buena en encantamientos, podemos, sacar cosas viejas, sin uso, yo las transformo, y tus las encantas, que me dices???- dijo James  
  
Nunca te he dicho que te amo????- y lo beso  
  
No, creo que no- y este la agarro por la cintura, y la beso con mas fuerza- cuando tendremos un bebe querida???- pregunto James  
  
'..........................'- Lily, estaba roja, pobre, no sabe lo que le espera para noche buena, decía Lily- recuerda que los chicos vendrán a cenar para navidad James  
  
Si, tienes razón, vamos al mercado, para no quedar cortos a la noche- dijo este  
  
En el mercado.........  
  
Cariño, ve tu las papas, que yo voy a buscar un regalo que me falta- dijo Lily, y dejo a James comprando, en efecto, Lily, salió en busca del regalo sorpresa para James- creo que será la noche más feliz para James, creo que no ha tenido una así en años- pero la voz de la vendedora, la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
Señora, verde, Rosado, azul, rojos, o amarillos- dijo la vendedora  
  
Amarillos, por favor- dijo Lily, pago, fue por James, y se fue, a su casa en valle de Godric, junto a su esposo a preparar la cena  
  
Querida, no crees, que de postre hagamos Torta???- dijo James  
  
No, yo tengo ganas de comer Pie de Limón, y eso haré- dijo ella, James solo pensaba, Mujeres.  
  
En la noche................  
  
Sirius, Belle!!!- decía Lily, mientras, junto a James, recibían a sus amigos- pasen, tomen asiento, cariño, dales un poco de hidromiel  
  
Preparo 4???- dijo James  
  
No, solo dos- Dijo Lily, que tambien sabia la sorpresa de Sirius  
  
Se los dirás tambien hoy???- pregunto Belle  
  
Si, que le compraste????- dijo Lily  
  
Zapatos rosa- dijo Belle  
  
Rosa???- dijo Lily- como sabes que será niña???  
  
Intuición femenina- dijo Belle  
  
Ya, será mejor que pases a sentarte, intuición femenina- dijo Lily, mientras, se reía  
  
Y como van las organizaciones Sirius????- pregunto James, mientras, todos estaban sentados, en living de los Potter  
  
RING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yo voy cariño- dijo James  
  
Esta muy atento contigo, no crees Lily???- dijo Belle, muy despacio, para que Sirius no escuchara  
  
Es que esta haciendo meritos- dijo Lily  
  
Meritos???- dijo Belle  
  
Si- respondió Lily- yo le dije, que si quería bebe, tenia que hacer merito para eso  
  
Belle, solo atino a reírse  
  
Lily, Belle!!!!!- dijo una chica alta, rubia como el sol, de muy bonita figura  
  
SAM!!!!- dijeron a la vez Belle y Lily  
  
No, me digan que........  
  
Pero Belle y Lily, le pidieron que se callara  
  
Felicitaciones!!!- dijo Sam  
  
Felicitaciones, por que querida????- dijo Remus  
  
Hola Remus!!- dijo Lily  
  
Hola Lil, pero por que felicitaciones???- dijo insistiendo Remus  
  
Hola Remus- saludo cortésmente Belle  
  
Hola Belle- dijo Remus  
  
Pero, por que, felicitaciones???- dijo insistiendo una vez mas  
  
Por que Lily y Belle, aprendieron a ver a través de capas invisibles- dijo Sam, sonriendo como niña inocente  
  
Ver a través de capas invisibles????- dijeron Belle y Lily  
  
Claro- dijo Lily- cariño, recuerdas todo este tiempo que salíamos misteriosamente Belle y yo???  
  
Claro que lo recordamos- dijo Sirius  
  
Bueno, tomamos un curso de eso, amor- dijo Belle  
  
Que bien!!!- dijo Peter que venia entrando  
  
Y tú de donde saliste Colagusano???- dijo Remus  
  
De la puerta, estaba abierta, tengan cuidado, ya que el señor tenebroso, anda atacando por doquier- dijo este  
  
Si, si, pasemos a la mesa- dijo Lily- para esperar las doce  
  
ORALE!!!!- dijeron todos  
  
Bueno, James y yo, pensábamos comprar una colección de esculturas, para llenar los espacios de la casa- dijo Lily  
  
Si, Belle y yo, nos metimos a un curso de pintura mágica, y hemos puesto los dibujos inexistentes míos, y las maravillas de Belle- y este le dio un tierno beso  
  
Si, Sirius, es como, - lo pensó un poco- Futurista, medio abstractita, como que pinta cosas imposibles- dijo Belle  
  
Si, Sam y yo, decidimos, contratar un decorador, para que todo quedara más bonito- dijo Remus  
  
Que geniales los gustos que puedes darte Lunático- dijo Peter- lo que es yo, solo llego a dormir a casa  
  
A veces, por que a veces hay días en que te llamamos, y llamamos, y nunca estas- dijo Sirius  
  
No seas así canuto!!!- dijo James- que debe haberse ido con alguna ratita- y todos se reían, aunque las chicas, no lo entendieran  
  
Cuando de repente el reloj de la casa, marca las doce...  
  
Los regalos!!!!!!!- dijo Sirius, que parecía un niño  
  
Tranquilo hombre por Dios!!!- decía Belle, mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa e iban al living junto al árbol, la primera en entregar regalo, fue Belle, para Sirius  
  
Pero, por que esto???- dijo Sirius  
  
Premio al esfuerzo, respondió Belle, y cuando lo abre, salen unos zapatitos rosa  
  
VOY A SER PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Sirius, y tomo a su esposa y le dio un beso, como para decir, quien fuera Belle  
  
No me besabas así, desde 7~- dijo Belle  
  
Luego todos se entregaron los regalos, pero.......  
  
Falta uno- dijo Lily  
  
Para quien???- dijo Sirius  
  
No para ti- dijo Lily  
  
Mala, no te quiero!!!!- dijo Sirius  
  
Es para James- dijo Lily, y le paso la pequeña caja  
  
Gracias querida- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, y cuando ve en la caja, un par de pequeños zapatos amarillitos, dice- zapatos???, No crees que son algo, pequeños??- dijo James, y todos largaron la risa  
  
Vas a ser papá!!!!- le dijo Lily  
  
Lo sé, y estoy choqueado, no puedo moverme- dijo James, y era cierto, no podía moverse, estaba como, choqueado  
  
Cariño, tus piernas no responden???- dijo Lily, y vio que James, se desmayo  
  
Pobre, jamás creí que lo tomaría así- dijo Remus  
  
Llevémoslo arriba- dijo Sirius  
  
Si llévenlo ustedes, nosotras no podemos hacer fuerzas- dijo Lily  
  
No, puedo creerlo- decía Sam  
  
Por que??- pregunto Belle  
  
Por que yo creí que el que se desmayaría, iba a ser Sirius- dijo Sam  
  
Si, yo tambien, pero ese fue James, como será cuando le digas ' cariño, tendremos otro bebe', que crees que hará, se tirara, de una ventana????- dijo Belle  
  
NO!!!, no lo digas ni en broma- dijo Lily, mientras Sam miraba su reloj, y bajaban los chicos  
  
Creo que es algo tarde, debo irme- dijo Sam- Remus, amor!!- dijo ella  
  
Si mi vida??- dijo el  
  
Nos vamos???- pregunto ella  
  
Si, es algo tarde, adiós, y gracias por todo, me despides de James- y se fueron  
  
Debieron haber visto la cara de James, cuando abrió el regalo, yo creí que se iba a mear, o algo por el estilo, fue buenísimo- dijo Sirius  
  
Cariño, tenemos que irnos, trasnochar le hace mal al bebe- dijo Belle- adiós Lily, me despides de James  
  
Te llamare- dijo Lily-  
  
deberías tener filmadora- dijo Sirius  
  
La tengo- respondió ella  
  
Y grabaste -dijo Sirius  
  
Si, así que después veré la cara de James, adiós- y se fueron, cuando Lily, subió a su cuarto.....  
  
Querido, ya reaccionaste???- dijo Lily  
  
Algo- respondió James  
  
Pero, no estas alegre???- dijo Lily, que comenzaba a llorar  
  
Por supuesto, es que de veras, me pillaste de sorpresa- dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama- y no llores mas, y menos si es por mi culpa, no te quiero ver sufrir nunca mas, además, con la llegada del bebe, es para alegrarnos, no par sufrir, y al fin seremos, una linda familia - dijo James, que le secaba las lagrimas a Lily  
  
Gracias, por entrar en mi vida, ahora y hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo ella  
  
Hasta la eternidad, ni la muerte será capas de separarnos -dijo James  
  
8 meses después..............., como a las 3 de la madrugada  
  
James, amor, despierta- dijo Lily  
  
Que pasa- y tomo su varita y empezó, Wingardium Leviosa a una foto de matrimonio-  
  
No, despierta, viene en camino- dijo Lily  
  
¿Quién, tu madre???- dijo James, aun durmiendo  
  
No, el B.....- y no pudo terminar, cuando James sintió toda su cama mojada  
  
Lily, cariño, se te rompió la bolsa- dijo y se dio vuelta, pero luego reacciono- SÉ TÉ ROMPIO LA BOLSA!!!!!!!, VISTETE!!!- gritaba histérico por toda la habitación, mientras se ponía un zapato, otro, una playera, un pantalón  
  
Ya estoy lista- decía Lily, parada en la puerta de la pieza con la maleta en la mano  
  
Ve al auto!!!!- dijo James  
  
En el auto.....................  
  
No puedo hacerlo - decía James  
  
Manejo yo????- dijo Lily, que no se quejaba ni un poco  
  
Esta bien- dijo James  
  
Ni que fueras tú el que fuera a dar a luz- dijo Lily  
  
En el Hospital.......................  
  
James, tranquilo, respira- decía Sirius  
  
Y Belle????- pregunto Sam  
  
Esta acá, en lo mismo de Lily- dijo Sirius  
  
Y tu tan relajado canuto???- decía Peter  
  
No soy como James- dijo Sirius, y James, le pego un llamado PAPE,  
  
Doctor???- dijeron Sirius y James  
  
Felicidades, son padres de una linda niña, y un fuerte niño- dijo el doctor  
  
Como???- dijeron los dos  
  
La señora Black, tuvo, una linda damita- dijo el doctor  
  
Y la señora Potter, fue madre de un fuerte niño, pasen por aquí para verlos- y el doctor se los llevo  
  
Mira, esa es mi nena!!!- decía Sirius mientras miraba a su hija- jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que alguien me dijera papa  
  
'.........................'- James solo lloraba, al ver a su hijo, que era exactamente igual a el  
  
Tan emotivo como siempre, vamos a ver a las chicas, será mejor- dijo Sirius  
  
Lily, amor!!- dijo James- es hermoso!!!, como te sientes???- pregunto James  
  
Bien, completamente feliz de poder tener ya a nuestro hijo- dijo Lily un poco cansada, mientras Sirius, veía a su esposa  
  
No sé que pasaría, si te sucediera algo Lily, me muero- decía James  
  
No hay por que morirse, mañana me dan el alta, para que prepares la casa, cambies las sabanas, limpies, y tengas la filmadora, para grabar a Harry, ya mi amor???- dijo Lily poniendo una cara toda tierna  
  
Bueno- dijo James - yo me voy para empezar a alistar todo- la beso y se fue, y así comenzó a arreglar todo, dejo la cámara lista, y todas las cosas, para el otro día.  
  
Al otro día.....................  
  
Harry cariño, bienvenido a tu nueva casa- decía James mientras filmaba a Lily y a Harry.  
  
1 año después.........................  
  
Lo sé, pero a quien se lo podemos pedir???- decía Lily  
  
a Sirius- dijo James  
  
no, es muy obvio que pondrán a Sirius en ese lugar, y Voldemort matara a Sirius, y justo ahora que es padre- dijo Dumbledore- pero podría ser yo  
  
no, es muy obvio que va ser usted, no podemos ponerlo en peligro- dijo James  
  
Y entonces quien???- preguntaba Lily, tomando la mano de James, mientras Harry, jugaba en la alfombra  
  
le pediré un consejo a Sirius, y lo llamare profesor- dijo James  
  
esta bien- dijo Dumbledore y se fue  
  
al otro día James, sé junto con Sirius, y este le dijo que la persona mas indicada seria Peter, así que James convenció a Lily, y llamaron a Dumbledore, y a Peter, para dar la clave, e iniciar el hechizo.  
  
La noche definitiva................  
  
Lily, te amo- dijo James  
  
Yo tambien te amo- dijo Lily  
  
Y no quiero perderte- dijo James  
  
Recuerda, ni la muerte será capas de separarnos- dijo Lily, mientras ella lloraba, James, la abrazo, y la beso de la misma forma en que lo había hecho cuando le pedio que fuera su Novia  
  
James, me asustas- dijo Lily  
  
Es en caso, que nada lo permita, me pasara algo, me recuerdes así, alegre, lindo, y que siempre te amo- dijo James, cuando miro por la ventana, y vio que Voldemort se acercaba solo???, No, con una persona de baja estatura- Lily, vete tu y Harry arriba, ahora!!!!!- dijo James  
  
Te amo!!- grito Lily mientras subía las escaleras con Harry, Lily pensaba en la premonición que había tenido, que Peter los traicionaría, pero no podía ser.  
  
Maldito, como pudiste???-decía James, pero Lily solo escucho, un delas 3 maldiciones imperdonables  
  
James estaba inconsciente en la sala de su propia casa, colagusano, los había traicionado.  
  
VETE!!!!!- decía Lily con Harry en los brazos  
  
No, solo quiero al bebe!!!- gritaba Voldemort- Apártate estúpida!!!!  
  
A Harry no, a Harry no, a mí si, pero a Harry no- decía Lily  
  
Avada Kedabra!!!- dijo Voldemort, y de la varita de este salió una luz verde que  
  
Te amo James Potter, y ni mi muerte será capas de alejar este amor que siento por ti y este bebe, siempre te ayudare y te amare- dijo Lily, cerrando los ojos, y por su cien brotaba la sangre del impacto que produjo la caída de su cuerpo inerte al suelo, Lily Potter, estaba muerta.  
  
Yo tambien te amo Lily, la chica de mis sueños, mi cable a tierra y mi musa de inspiración, cuidare de Harry hasta que ya mas no pueda, le daré todo el amor, que le habrías dado tu, y ni siquiera tu muerte podrá calmar este amor que siento por ti- recién James, se estaba dando cuenta de que su Lily, estaba muerta.  
  
Una vez que ya James se había sentido mucho mejor, subió como pudo al segundo piso para darse cuanta de lo que menos quería aceptar, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Harry, vio a Lily, tirada en el piso, con los ojos abiertos, este fue, y le cerro los ojos, se sentó a llorar, y de repente escucho a Harry, pero el solo hecho d verlo, le recordaba a Lily, Harry estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para que James lo tomara, pero el salió huyendo, así que se tiro en el piso a llorar, cuando sintió la puerta vio a Sirius llegar, y este vio a James  
  
No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo esta muerto- decía Sirius completamente shokeado Sirius, y siguió subiendo para ver a Lily y a Harry.  
  
Mientras tanto James, se reincorporaba como podía, para detener a Sirius, cuando Sirius llego casi boto a Harry de sus brazos, del impacto de ver a James, vivo  
  
Creí que te había matado???- dijo Sirius  
  
Casi- dijo James- me hecho 5 Crucios, pero Harry esta bien, lo se- Dijo James con dificultad  
  
No, no esta bien, mira tiene esto- dijo Sirius mostrándole a James, la frente de Harry, en que había quedado una cicatriz en forma de rayo- vez???  
  
Si, entonces pide un medico a San Mugo, esta bien???- dijo James  
  
Y en una hora habían llegado, detectives, doctores, Dumbledore, McGonagall, todos  
  
Estamos bien profesor, ahora hay que llamar a- a James le caían las lagrimas- una funeraria para el cuerpo de Lily  
  
Tendrás que superarlo, a todos nos cuesta- dijo Belle abrazando a James  
  
No es fácil olvidar a Lily, pero todos trataremos de ayudarte con Harry, y- dijo Sirius, pero fue cortado por un detective  
  
Sr. Potter encontramos a Pettigrew- dijo este  
  
Interróguenlo, y luego envíenlo a Azkaban, en una celda de alta seguridad, e imposible para transformaciones animagicas, entendido????- dijo James  
  
Si Sr.- dijo el detective y se fue  
  
En el funeral..............  
  
Mis condolencias Sr. Potter- dijo una anciana  
  
Gracias- respondía James con Harry en sus brazos, ese día, había amanecido un despejado día de Julio, pronto Harry cumpliría 2 años, y su madre no estaría ahí, para felicitarlo, y verlo crecer, pero James, hasta el ultimo momento grabo a Lily, eso fue bueno, por que Harry y el, podrían recordarla tal cual fue, una mujer alegre e inteligente; en el epitafio de Lily decía:  
Ya hace aquí, Lily Potter, la mejor amiga, esposa, amante y madre, con mucha tristeza te dejamos emprender tu vuelo pequeña, pero se que donde quieras que estés nos cuidaras y ampararas con tu amor y cariño,  
  
Tu Esposo, Hijo y amigos.  
  
James se quedo un rato ahí con Harry, hasta que ha este le empezó a dar hambre, así que James se lo llevo a casa, pero no sabia que comía su bebe, y menos no sabia ningún encantamiento para cocinar, así que James, le dio un tarro de grageas que había en el armario, James solo se sentó a llorar, y preguntar, por que la vida había sido tan injusta con el, de llevarle lo que mas amaba, así que pesco y el teléfono y.......  
  
Alo, Belle???- dijo James  
  
Si- dijo ella- James???  
  
Si, hola, quería pedirte un favor un poco patudo, pero- dijo James  
  
Dime- dijo Belle  
  
Podrías quedarte con Harry una semana, mientras arreglo algunos asuntos, por favor???- dijo James  
  
Esta bien, en este momento voy por el, aquí se entretiene con Michelle- dijo Belle, y colgó, y apareció en la chimenea de los Potter  
  
Hola, le voy a hacer su bolso, y te lo paso- dijo James, y salió en busca de Harry  
  
En la cocina, Belle se daba cuenta de que James tenia libros de cocina mágica para bebes y adultos, encantamientos fáciles, para limpiar el hogar, etc.  
  
Aquí esta, cuidado, esta durmiendo- dijo James- Adiós hijo, chao Belle, y gracias, saludos a Sirius y Michelle  
  
Gracias- y Belle se fue.  
  
James, llevaba ya 5 días sin levantarse, ducharse, y sin comer, hasta que una noche.....  
  
Lily???- dijo James  
  
Tenia que verte, y hablarte, aunque siempre te veo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa, y con la misma ropa que la habían enterrado  
  
Pero, como, puede estar pasando todo esto???- decía James  
  
Mira, no es nada grato venir a tirarte las orejas pillin, pero he visto que las cosas no marchan bien- dijo Lily- desde que yo no estoy, tu no pones atención en Harry, no sabes cocinarle nada, ni siquiera a ti mismo, mírate James como estas, con una desaseada varaba, no te has duchado, no has ido a prender nada, y tan solo faltan dos días para que Harry este aquí de nuevo, como consejo amor mío, te digo que levantes, lucha por ti y por tu pequeño hijo, y nunca mates mi recuerdo- y Lily lo tomo y lo beso- nunca me iré, de tu lado, y yo soy feliz donde estoy, y tu madre y tu padre t envían saludos  
  
Dile, que se los correspondo- dijo James  
  
Así que hombre!!!, Levántate hace aseo, cocina, y ve por Harry, y yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites.  
  
Y así fue como James despertó, se levanto, pesco el Libro 1000 encantamientos para asear la casa, y empezó a ordenar, luego se tomo un baño de tina como una hora, ordeno el dormitorio de Harry, y puso un póster de los 3, muy felices, para que Harry, siempre pudiera ver a su madre, hizo comida, y llamo a Sirius, para que viniera con su familia a cenar, y que trajeran a Harry, tambien fueron Sam y Remus  
  
Quien diría como terminaron las cosas- dijo Sam  
  
Lily era una gran mujer- dijo Sirius  
  
Una gran amiga- dijo Belle, que al igual que la escritora de este fic, esta llorando  
  
Nuca saldrá de nuestros corazones- dijo Remus  
  
Por Lily- dijo James, tomo su copa y todos dijeron- Por Lily Potter!!!!  
  
Esa fue la cena más triste y más alegre, triste por que Lily, ya no estaba con ellos, y alegre, por que todos empezaron a recordar como se conocieron, y como se enamoraron de sus respectivas esposas.  
  
La semana siguente le saco los pañales a Harry- dijo James  
  
Si, eso te va a costar un poco- dijo Belle  
  
Papi, tengo sed- dijo Harry  
  
Que quieres hijo, jugo de calabaza o naranja???- dijo James  
  
Cadabaza!!!- dijo Harry  
  
Esta bien, calabaza, dame tu biberón- dijo James, y tomo a Harry, y lo tomo, y le dio vueltas en el aire, y le hizo cosquillas, y luego le servio el jugo, y Harry se durmió en el sofá  
  
Bueno, ya nos vamos- dijeron Belle y Sirius  
  
Si, nosotros tambien- dijo Sam  
  
Adiós, y no se pierdan!!!- dijo James, que luego que se fueran todos, se llevo a Harry a la cama, y le canto una de las canciones que Lily acostumbraba a cantarle mientras dormía, una vez que vio que ya estaba bien, fue a ordenar abajo, y cada vez que veía la sala de su casa, no podía olvidar el día en que se mudaron a ella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es grandiosa!!!!- decía Lily  
  
así como su precio- dijo James, y entraron a la casa  
  
Mira, aquí estará la sala, acá el comedor, acá el escritorio, aquí nuestra habitación, aquí la del bebe, aquí......- pero Lily fue interrumpida por un beso de James  
  
Con calma cariño- dijo James  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eran grandes tiempos, se decía, pero té gracias mi amor, por darme una oportunidad de ver crecer a nuestro hijo, como si tu estuvieras aquí- dijo James, terminando todo, y yendo a su habitación fue a arropar a Harry  
  
1 semana después.................  
  
Harry!!- llamo su padre  
  
Ustame!!!!- decía Harry  
  
Dónde estará??- decía en un tono juguetón James, y luego lo encuentra lo toma en brazos y lo pone en su coche.  
  
Onde van papi???- dijo Harry  
  
Al parque, para que juegues con otros niños- dijo James  
  
Xiiiiiii!!!!- dijo Harry  
  
En el parque, todas las mamas, veían a James, como un espécimen, o bien le preguntaban, donde estaba la madre del chico, y él respondía, que muerta, y que el criaba a su hijo.  
  
8 años después............  
  
hijo, ve por el correo- decía James, mientras se tomaba su café, y Harry su Leche con Galletas  
  
Papa, cuando me enseñaras, a jugar Quidditch???- preguntaba Harry  
  
Mira, hoy te parece que entrenemos esa Nimbus 1800???- dijo James  
  
SÍ!!!, Genial!!!- dijo Harry  
  
Esperaremos una hora de reposo, para que baje el desayuno, y vamos afuera a practicar  
  
Y ese fue un día en que Harry jamás olvidaría, y ya en la tarde.  
  
Papa??- dijo Harry  
  
Dime Hijo- respondió James  
  
Por que en la casa solo hay fotos de mama, y nunca videos, de cuando yo era pequeño, y ella aun no moría???- pregunto Harry  
  
Bueno, por que ahora, ya eres un hombre, y mereces ver esos videos- dijo James- sígueme a la azotea, y sacaremos algunas cosas  
  
En la azotea/............  
  
GUAU!!!- dijo Harry- no me digas que todo esto era de mama???  
  
Si, aquí, guardé todo después de que ella murió- explico James- ves eso- dijo señalando una percha donde había un muy bien mantenido uniforme de Hogwarts, uno de hambre y otro de mujer  
  
Si- dijo Harry  
  
Eran los que ocupamos tu madre y yo, nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts- dijo James  
  
Harry, se acerco a ver los uniformes- estaban en Griffindor???  
  
Como toda la familia- dijo con honor James  
  
Y eran prefectos???- dijo Harry viendo las insignias  
  
Si, tu madre y yo- dijo James  
  
Eso que esta allá, son nuestros trajes de matrimonio- dijo James mostrando otra percha- en ese ropero, esta toda la ropa que usaba tu madre, y ahí, toda tu ropa de bebe, esas son fotos de cuando entramos a Hogwarts- decía James, mientras le mostraba las fotos  
  
Y este es Sirius????- dijo Harry  
  
Si, pero como con 20 años menos- dijo James, y el y Harry, explotaron de la risa- ella es tu mama cuando empezamos a salir, y ves esta otra???  
  
Si- dijo Harry  
  
Es la misma que esta en tu cuarto- explico James-En esa caja, están las joyas, y su diario- dijo James- y aquí, están los videos, vamos a verlos???  
  
Y así pasaron una tarde entera, riendo, llorando, los videos de su madre  
  
1 año después...........  
  
Harry, Harry!!!- decía James subiendo las escalas, hacia la habitación de Harry  
  
Que?, Que pasa papa, por que estas así???!- decía Harry  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños... Harry.. , Hijo... Mío!!!!- dijo James  
  
Gracias papa!!!!- dijo Harry- pero por que estas así???  
  
Felicidades!!!- dijo James  
  
Felicidades???, Por que???- dijo Harry  
  
Por que estas en Hogwarts!!!!!- dijo James abrazando a Harry  
  
De verdad, no es otra de tus bromas papa???- dijo Harry  
  
No- y le entrego la carta  
  
Genial!!!- dijo Harry  
  
Quieres ir hoy al callejón Diagon???- dijo James  
  
Por supuesto!!!- dijo Harry  
  
Viste y comeremos en el caldero chorreante, te espero abajo!!- dijo James a su hijo  
  
Que nos falta de tu lista hijo???- dijo James  
  
Mi túnica, y los elementos para pociones- dijo Harry  
  
Esta bien, mira ve tu donde madame Malkim, y ella te diré tu túnica, espérame ahí, esta bien???- dijo James  
  
Si, y tambien falta mi varita papa- dijo Harry  
  
Ya, luego de tu túnica vamos donde Ollivanders- dijo James  
  
Y tu adonde va papa???- dijo Harry  
  
A buscar algo- dijo James  
  
Esta bien- y James salió  
  
Cuando Harry estaba esperando a su padre, para pagar la túnica (aunque madame malkin, se la quería dar gratis, por ser el que los salvo de el-que- no-debe-ser-nombrado)  
  
Cuando James llego, le tenia una gran lechuza blanca, Harry no podía creerlo, pagaron la túnica, fueron por l varita de Harry, que casualmente, era la hermana de la de Voldemort.  
  
Comieron unos cuantos helados en la heladería, luego fueron por un almuerzo, al caldero chorreante, y luego fueron a casa  
  
El 1 de Septiembre..............  
  
Papa, como entraremos????- dijo Harry  
  
Por aquí- dijo James, y se fueron a la división del anden 9 y 10 cuando- Arthur!!, Molly!!!  
  
James- dijeron los nombrados- como estas???  
  
Bien, gracias, aquí, que vengo a dejar a Harry- dijo James  
  
Él es Harry??- dijo Molly  
  
Si, saluda Harry- dijo James  
  
Hola Sra.??- dijo Harry  
  
Weasley- dijo Molly- es tu primer curso en Hogwarts???  
  
Si- respondió Harry  
  
Tambien el de Ron- dijo Molly  
  
Hola!- dijo Ron  
  
Hola- respondió Harry  
  
Ellos son: Fred, George, Percy, y ya conociste a Ron- dijo Arthur  
  
Sentimos mucho lo de Lily, pero no pudimos ir al funeral - dijo Molly  
  
Es que Molly había dado a luz el día anterior a nuestra pequeña Ginny- dijo Arthur  
  
Y esta aquí???- dijo James  
  
Sí, Ginny cariño??- dijo Molly  
  
Si mami- dijo Ginny, y a Harry y James, se les caía el alma a los pies, al darse cuenta de que Ginny, era igualísimo a Lily cuando tenia 10  
  
Lo sé- dijo Molly- fue un pacto  
  
Entremos, o se les ira el tren- dijo James  
  
Hijo, suerte- dijo Arthur, y le paso unos 11 galeones, para que comprara algo en el tren  
  
Bien, mucha suerte- dijo James- y no travesuras, o no hay golosinas, e infórmame de todo, esta bien??- dijo James  
  
Si papa- dijo Harry, y este ya instalado en el tren conoció a su mejor amigo Ron Weasley y a su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.  
  
Y aunque para James, criar a su hijo, fue muy difícil, la vida fue muy dura para ellos, pero su recompensa era que Lily los estaba cuidando de donde fuese qu estuviera.  
  
Fin 


End file.
